I got a secret to tell you
I got a secret to tell you is the 8th episode of School of Fairytales Transcript Theme Song Zane: C'mon!(running) Abby: Where are we going?(running) Zane: You'll see. Abby: Isn't a bad idea running through the dark forest? Zane: Don't worry the monsters only come when the smell fear. Abby: Great, that makes me feel a lot better. Zane: Just trying to help. Abby: Well try harder. Zane: Here we are. Abby: "pulls back branches" It's beautiful, Zane. Zane: All for my princess. Julian: (flies down) No way, you two are dating, wait tell everyone hears this then headmaster Grimm will make your stories disappear forever. Zane: Don't listen to him. Julian: Whatever after.(flies away) Abby: What are we gonna do? Cut to Alex's dorm: Zane: And now we need your help. Alex: Why mine? Abby: Because you're the only one with magic who we can trust. Alex: Fine. Cut to Cafeteria: Julian: And then I swooped down and saw Zane & Abby. Rocky: What were they doing together? Alex: (walks up) Hey guys! Rocky: Hey Alex, Julian was just telling me that Zane & Abby were together. Alex: What do you mean by that? Rocky: Like...I'm not sure. Julian: I'm pretty sure they were on a date. Alex: No, they were actually rehearsing for the school play. Julian: There's a school play. Alex: Yeah, and they were practicing their lines. Rocky: What's the play? Alex: Romeo & Juliet. Julian: That's perfect for them because... Alex: And I'm also in the play. Rocky: Really? Alex: Yep, I'm Romeo & Abby's Juliet. Rocky: How cute, wait what about you and Owen. Alex: What about us? Rocky: Aren't you dating? Alex: Rocky! Julian: The Evil King & Frog boy, how cute, wait tell the whole school hears this. Rocky: Sorry Alex. Alex: It's fine. Julian: Hey everyone! Alex: Ugh! But Julian is so frustrating! Rocky: Why not cast a spell. Alex: I can't, I'm a Royal. Rocky: Yeah, but nobody said a Royal can't have a little fun. Alex: Your right. Julian: I have something important to tell you, Alex & Owen are.. Alex: Time for a taste of your own medicine, Julian.(casts a spell) Julian: Alex & Owen are...not what I was going to talk about, instead. Alex: Here it comes. Julian: Me & Damion are dating! Everyone: "Gasp" Rocky: Oh my fairy godmother. Zane: Wow! Abby: Didn't see that coming. Alex: And it's all thanks to me. Zane: You did this. Alex: Yeah, it was totally wicked! Abby: Did you just say wicked? Alex: Yeah, that was totally weird. Zane: At least we're safe. Alex: Yeah, Julian will just keeping saying embarrassing secrets when try to humiliate people's lives. Zane: Good. Abby: He deserves this. Rocky: Oh yeah, plus I didn't know you guys were dating. Abby: How did you find out? Rocky: Julian. Alex: But when I walked up to you guys earlier... Rocky: I know, he told me before. Zane: Of course. Rocky: Don't worry, your secret's safe. Alex: For now anyways. "All four of them laughing" The End is never Ending Characters Royals *Alex Charming *Abby Ella *Julian Swan *Rocky White Roybels *Zane O'Hair Category:School of Fairytales Category:Episodes